


road trip

by avalina_hallows



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows
Summary: this is for a road trip it is cannon and will be reffrnced





	1. emilys house day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the archive house](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26532490) by [avalina_hallows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows). 



we arrive and i say okay emilys so wait here i open the door and say hey emily i am takeing some freind of mine on a road trip and they are here so dont he nods i say okay come in and they walk in and she says okay hello my names amy who are you  
ellen  
lily  
amara  
zella  
amaka  
willam  
i say were staying for 2 days and she says okay are you hungry? they say yes and i help cook because of special diets  
Daifuku for ellen i made sure to make them smaller so he can eat them with out he crumbs geting everywhere  
MALTED DARK CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES for lily  
Beignets for amara i made sure to add soul sugar  
Lebkuchens for zella i made sure to add some soul sugar for her  
Baked Alaska for amaka i added some blood to it  
pecan pie for willam  
after that i grab them and say okay some of you already know her but amara dosnt  
amara she is a voodoo princess emily says okay ibe dabbled in it  
i sigh with relif and say okay it time for sleep we only have tommorw here than its las vegas


	2. day 2

emily wakes us up and says so who wants to see me and amy make drinks and food they raise there hands and we spend the day makeing  
Voodoo Daiquir  
mai tais  
Smoking Gun Martini  
Red Death  
after everyone was drunk except amaka i say rember when i got lucifur drunk by mixing Aunt Roberta , Spirytus Stawski and Everclear she laguhs and says yah you showed me a pic it looked so stupid i didnt even know he could get drunk and that drink was posin to humans that was stupid to do really it was i say well ya got no room to talk you gave me a mixture of Hemlock Cerbera odollam,Deadly Nightshade ,White snakeroot in a drink ,and told me to give it to him i think we almost killed satin at age 19 ahahhha wait really she says yah we should go


	3. las vegas

we arrive at lilys aprtment she lives above a cafe we head out to the Las Vegas Strip heres what we did  
ran from almost 10 bars because me and my sister are wanted for posining people we finlly found one and ordered  
mai tai  
Angel of Death  
Snickertini  
alchol mix something emily made once for me  
Smoking Gun Martini  
Forest Cocktail  
than it was to the casino  
i played slots i won a lot  
willam played poker and lost than won than lost  
zella played poker and won  
ellen and zella after she won went to Grand Canal Shoppes. Park, Shop and Tokyo Discount came back with a lot of bags  
amara and amaka scared somepeople  
lily just went all mafia during poker and almost shot the nice woman who was hosting but we stoped her and we went to the cafe for a nap


	4. vegas part 2

we go to the cafe for breakfeast we get  
willam Affogato with BLACK FOREST DOUGHNUTS  
mine!Caffè mocha and APPLE FILLED DONUTS  
lilys Caffè macchiato she got some marshmallow creme  
amaka Blood Orange Donut  
zellas BERLINER (GERMAN DOUGHNUT)  
ellen Mini baked doughnuts okay next stop after stuffing our selves with alchol and doghnuts we go to the forest


	5. camping kind of

we are in the forest for 2 days we get there at night so we go stargazeing me and zella went up and got Seiryū,Suzaku,Byakko,Genbu and we made patterns and danced while they watched i had to leave but zella was haveing fun makeing star patterns and danceing with Four Heavenly Kings as there called she came down after and we waved the kings off than ate some food


	6. camping kind of2

amaka and willam are birds and fly around  
ellen is being attacked by a rabbit  
amara is makeing her voodoo dolls  
zella somehow has boba and is not shareing how she got it


	7. new orleans

first things first amara wants to see whats happenig so we do this  
vist the lalarie house amara says she was a mean woman and that she deserved it also that they forgot to rebuild the chandilers and painting  
we go to Voodoo Authentia were i am forced into buying a gator head voodoo dolls and candles  
Museum of Death willam falls into a pit and i almost get revealed as imortal when someone trys stabing me amaka says its pretty  
Marie Laveau's House of Voodoo amara says home at last also how is it so dusty  
Marie Laveau's Tomb black shuck meets us there and amara pets him sayig good boy you gurding me and mamas tomb  
bakery DOUBLE-CHOCOLATE PRALINE-FUDGE CAKE amaka and willam say it tastes werid and get slaped by amara and zella  
ghost tour we scare everyone by amaka being a bird and flying over them so did willam i turn invisble and touch somepeople amara shows up in her very scary clouths lily shot herself in the head scareing everyone store was foreced to buy a gator head and foot to bring home


	8. japan preveiw

we go shoping first for gifts heres what we got i had to pay of course why because i the adult  
misako Chubby Corgi Plush,Death Note Notebook prop i buy it so she could compare them Death Note Necklace i bought these as gifts for her Helena Lisanthium,STEAMPUNK HAIRCLIP, Yami Kawaii Pocket Watch Chain Accessory lily CHAIN RING STRAP ARM WRIST BAND BRACELET ellen REFLECTIVE DRAGON/TIGER MOUTH MASK gitsune NINE TAILS FOX PLUSH  
cassie MERMAID RING ,SHELL NIGHT LIGHT  
allie sweet Cherry Blossom Chiffon Lace Lolita Dress i think she will look pretty in it  
kushi Hell Girl Enma Ai Anime Cosplay,Kawaii Hand Folding Cat Fan mary Sweet lace ballet socks  
jane Moon Cloud Unicorn Night Light ,SEASHELL STAR AIRPODS ,ENCHANTING SNOWFLAKES FAIRY LIGHTS nure onna KAWAII NEKO FAN  
Alena Kimetsu no Yaiba,Sakura Wing Pendant Frame Glasses Kawaii Eyewear  
adiren key ring  
Annie KAWAII ANTLERS HUMIDIFIER  
Beth BUNNY MUSICIAN DRESS. CARDCAPTOR SAKURA GAME COVER CASE  
Bri toy shib inu dressed as a bee  
zella Crescent Moon Hair Clip  
KAWAII GOTHIC BLACK VICTORIAN MID DRESS Chōpirako SLEEPING AND HAPPY CLOUD PLUSH PILLOW  
Clara andAlfred CHOCOLATE KISS LOLITA DRESS  
Elle SAILOR MOON AIRPODS, Emily VELVET WITCH FACE SWEATER PLAID GREY SKIRT,DARK HOLLOW  
Emma PLUSH SNACK BAG PILLOW  
japanese Sailor Moon Necklace Pocket Watch,Cute Candy Design Handbag Pastel Crossbody Clutch Emmy POKEMON DITTO FACE PLUSH TOY,Menhera Yami Kawaii Medical Nurse Jewelry Pin Clip Hazel Kawaii Cat Paw Squishie Stress Reliever  
Jacob ROSE FLOWER HEART LOCKET NECKLACE zella picked it and said it reminds her of a locket she had before the accident  
James MINI PROJECTER  
Jigokutayū Glico Collon Chocolate Cream Biscuit Rolls  
kat Japanese Fox Hand-painted Mask her mask is geting old and breaking it has a lot of cracks  
lizze Moon Princess Hair Clip  
myra Love Peace Machine Gun Hoodie  
Teke Teke Navy/Pink Kawaii Star Moon Bow Hair  
TenkoTamamono Mae Fox Rabbit Hairpin Tassels Hair Clip  
Willow Japanese Bow Student Top Skirt  
Yuki Onna Strawberry Bow Rabbit Dress Kimono  
Zashiki Warashinure KAWAII FRUITS CHAIR PAD  
amaka Sweet Candy Earrings willam FLOWER JELLY LIPSTICK he got it for auput amara PASTEL OUIJA KEYCHAIN

amanda allerina in Burled Elm Music Box with Italian Floral Inlay  
gabbieKAWAII PUNK GAMING WIRED MECHANICAL KEYBOARD GAMER GIRL HANDBA NO F*CKS PIN


	9. first real day of japan

day 1 of real japan  
we lost lily and i asuumeed the worst but she was not killed by the japanses mafia luckly  
after picking misako up and learning she didn drive she got a freind to get to the airport we had to use the subway to get to misakos house none of us except misako knew how to use them and she barly if at all did and lily resorted to screaming english at people who could not understand english so 90% of the time we were lost with willam trying to guide us while translateing for misako we evetulyy met a nice man who helped us we got there and ii passed out on misakos couch her dog licked my nose i know this from willam


	10. last day

heres what we did   
we got on the wrong subway train   
we stopped at a cafe for food willam could not translate and i am pretty sure they are not selling a surprised egg toped was the first time fabric yah we left  
tour was fun we went to a forest and saw some shrines sumo wreslers who lily attacked went up the tokyo tower  
we payed respect for the dog who waited 9 years for his dead owener to come back  
went to a hedgehog cafe zella loved it and took to many photos  
got on the wrong train  
mega donki  
spend way to much time at pokemart  
won nothing at a big arcade   
collapsed on the couch lila the dog is adorable


	11. last day

wrong train  
onigiro  
tiny banna snack lily said it tasted werid  
walking tour our legs are jello  
more noodles  
bus tour  
thousad golden staues temple got bored because we know these dunces  
kiyomizu-dera did a plunge had to teloport out of the area because we were swarmed by people asking how we were fine we got out of there and i thanked kanon   
wisdom water everyone felt drunk  
ten thoased red gates teloporetd to top was fun  
french toast lightly dusted with a pound of sugar  
ghibl musem very cute and amaka had fun   
we dubed misakos dog gami after the being witch death notes are made from  
home


End file.
